


Worship

by Siddal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Caught, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Top Merlin, clothed/naked kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Mordred is frustrated by Emrys' disdain for him. So despite his own reverence for the warlock, he decides to confront him.What will the knights think when they find him being overpowered by a wild man. Wild man being Merlin.Just a feely wheely angsty wangsty PWP. Bit wordy for a PWP. It's pretty detailed.PS. “wangsty” sounds rude.





	

Mordred lays on his thin sleeping mat, staring up at the trees and the stars, thinking on his place in the world as one does on late nights when sleep evades him. Him, born a druid and a sorcerer, now a knight of Camelot of all things, and of all places. He now serves Camelot and her king, but the one he truly wishes to serve and impress still looks at him with a wary eye.

Emrys. Lord Emrys. The Great Warlock. Magic itself in human form. And what a beautiful form it is!

People say ‘never meet your heroes’ and in a way, his hero is what Emrys is. Though the word often falls short. His lord. His guide. His beacon of hope. ~~His beloved.~~ And he did meet him, as a young man, when he himself was but a boy who until then thought of Emrys as but a fiction or a distant future he’ll never have the honor of witnessing. And as the saying warned, the young Emrys did disappoint him.

Young, seemingly weak, not at all impressive and still quite early in his magical education; Emrys was just a gangly boy, born a peasant, turned manservant. He is the opposite of both the warrior sorcerer he had pictured and the learned old warlock others believed him to be. Despite the harmless appearance and the seemingly lacking magical prowess, those gentle eyes radiated a power and control all the way across the square on that faithful day. He was the refuge Mordred needed and when Mordred asked, he accommodated.

He remembers the anger and disappointment he felt for Emrys in his youth, when Emrys decided to be less accommodating of Mordred. He’d almost been captured and almost died, either by Emrys’ neglect or direct actions. He never understood how this savior could wish ill upon him. Sometimes it made him question Emrys’ integrity. More often these days, he questioned his own. Emrys has had years to prove himself, his power, his devotion to Arthur and to his cause. Maybe, Mordred is the problem.

Now, riled up with questions, grief and frustration, Mordred sees no end to his evening. It’s not the first time thoughts of Emrys has kept him up. What better time for there to be a disturbance. The disturbance is not something felt or heard by his sleeping companions, it’s not one they’d perceive even in waking. It is magic. A familiar overpowering essence that can only belong to the subject of his thoughts.

Quietly, Mordred gets up from his mat. Being careful where he treads, he leaves the camp in search for the source of the disturbance. He is close. He finds himself practically jumping into a small clearing, so sure of success, but finds it empty. He whirls about, looking for any sign of a presence but the magic he felt was no one’s but his own.

He rubs his face, as if to wake himself. He thinks his mind was playing tricks on him from the lack of sleep. But then a voice sounds out from nowhere and within his mind.

“It is unwise to roam the forests alone this late at night.”

Mordred turns about, still looking for the source.

“You’re a bit far from camp.” Suddenly, the sound seems to come from a direction.

Mordred watches Emrys emerge from behind a tree.

“This forest houses all manner danger.” Says Emrys.

Mordred takes a breath, now finding his voice but failing at a defiant tone. “You’re alone.”

“Maybe I am one of those dangers.”

He looks different, not the young man Mordred met all those years ago or the version of himself he shows everyone else. The power and control no longer just seen in his eyes but imbuing his entire being.

“You mean for me? Am I so abhorrent to you?" Mordred tries at defiance once more but not without a bit of a tremor in his voice.

“You are not abhorrent, Mordred? You are a subject of concern.” Merlin crosses his arms over his chest, as if to contain himself, keeping himself calm.

“You don’t trust me. You never have. Even when I was a child, you shunned my presence!”

“Not never. When we first met, I felt a different kind of concern for you. That you were under threat, not the threat.”

“And I’m a threat now? A knight of Camelot. A man of Druid origins, a peaceful people. Is your beloved king’s favor not enough to impress you, Lord Emrys?” Mordred says the name as if to mock it.

Merlin chuckles, muttering the word ‘man’, to which Mordred frowns in offence.

“You are young still, Mordred. The man you’ll grow into from this point is the matter of concern. You are not just a druid. You’re not just a knight. You’re a sorcerer, raised by bandits.”

“A life I was pushed into after losing my family, after being hunted by Uther’s men.” Mordred’s voice turns pleading.

“Who were Camelot knights, like you are now, whom you escaped after...”

“It was self defense!”

“…an excessive use of force.”

“I had no control then. I was a child, afraid!”

“And angry. That anger doesn’t just disappear. Many sorcerers have endeavored to exact revenge on Arthur for his father’s crimes.”

“Many of our kind, you mean!” Mordred steps closer towards if, as if to challenge.

“And I do not blame them! Sometimes, even anger can be just. But Arthur is different and I have a duty to protect him and the future he represents for all of us.”

“And I believe in that future. I know it takes time and sacrifice, but I would not do a thing threaten it!”

Merlin turns away and mumbles “You wouldn’t, not yet.”

“What is this? I have done nothing to earn this suspicion, apart from my circumstance which I have no control over. What is this obscure notion of betrayal? All I’ve ever wanted since I met you was to have purpose for my magic, to be a part of your story…and that of Arthur’s.” Mordred catches himself.

“And you are a part of it.” Says Merlin grimly.

Mordred is taken aback, assuming Merlin’s meaning.

“And I am the villain?”

The young man feels hollow.

“Mordred…” Merlin tries to take back his words, but knows he can’t

“No. That’s it? I’m part of prophesy. Someone has named me the enemy?” Tears well up in his eyes.

“Mordred…” says Merlin, still at a loss for words.

“No! No! No! I can’t be.” Mordred’s tears flow freely now as he pulls at his hair.

“Mordred, it’s not…”

“But it is! All this time you believed me to be the monster. That’s why you thought ill of me, even when I was young a not a threat to the likes you. All this time…”

Merlin reaches out “You’re not a threat to me.”

It wasn’t a threat. It was an attempt at reassurance.

“When all this time I’ve…” Mordred covers his mouth with his hand, postponing a confession.

“Mordred?”

Mordred’s eyes are wide with tears, afraid of what he might say.

“I’m sorry…Please.” Merlin tries to comfort him, gently pulling the hand covering his mouth.

“I…I would never…” Mordred pleads as Merlin takes into his arms in an embrace.

“I know. You were indebted to Arthur when he saved your life. He trusts you after you saved his.”

“No!” he pushes Merlin away.

“I don’t know if the predictions are true. If they are, I don’t know what causes it. Maybe it’s my fault, keeping you at arm’s length. Please…I’m sorry…But you have to understand, I can’t afford to not be cautious.”

“NO! I could never hurt you! I love you.” Mordred gasps after the words spill out.

Merlin is shocked but the shock is then replaced by sympathy. “Oh, Mordred.”

“I don’t want to be the villain, Emrys.” Says Mordred, crying still.

“You don’t have to be.” Merlin reaches out.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you.” Says Mordred, seemingly not able to stop saying the words after the time.

Merlin holds the crying boy close to his chest, almost cradling him. He almost doesn’t realize he’s kissing into the young man’s hair, on his forehead, where his tears fall on his cheeks. But Mordred notices with a quiet gasp at every kiss.

Mordred pulls away to look Merlin in the eyes.

“Mordred.” Merlin finds himself out of breath as he says the name.

Mordred pulls Merlin down to a kiss. It is deep all at once, not giving Merlin a chance at breath. Mordred tries to devour Merlin as if he were starved for it.

Merlin pushes Mordred away to say. “We can’t…”

“Take me. Make me yours.” Says Mordred before Merlin could say another word.

“Mordred.”

“You would have no reason to suspect if I belonged to you.” Mordred says hopefully.

“Mordred, I can’t own you and you have nothing to prove.”

“Yes you can, you are Emrys; and obviously I do have something to prove.”

“If I can’t trust you, that’s my problem.”

“But it’s mine too!”

“You’re vulnerable. I’m sorry…” Merlin tries to reason with him.

“No. I want this too. I need this! I need you to trust me. I want you to…do that to me. It doesn’t matter if you don’t love me back.”

“But it should.”

“You can’t belong to me, I understand. You belong to the world.” Mordred says, almost in reverence.

“And I do…love you back, I mean. But I will not take advantage.”

Mordred’s eyes are wide with awe and hope.

“You’re not taking advantage. I just said…”

“You’re vulnerable. After what I just said, even I’m vulnerable!” says Merlin, grabbing the younger man by the arms. “Knowing this prophesy, feeling this way has been a burden for so long. You were so young and I always worried. Then you weren’t as young anymore and the worry in stomach turned into this ache in my heart. The dread that ultimately this war would be the death of you, and I should be the instrument of that death; that’s why I kept my distance. I’ve waged war within myself, with myself! I look at you and search for signs of evil, of reasons to shun you; and every time I see your struggle, your talents, your heart and those eyes.”

Mordred reaches up to his face with both hands.

“Is it vulnerable to love, to know what you want? I love you and you say you love me. Forget the ultimatum. Forget about what you think will happen. You know your purpose and now I know what to avoid becoming. Whatever happens, good or bad, tonight could be a night of clarity, a night apart from it all, when the rest of it meant nothing, and all that mattered was that I was yours.”

Merlin looked into those eyes and yields. He pulls Mordred to him, his kiss fiercer that Mordred had ever dreamed. All that power and control he’d seen in his Emrys focused on him, it was all-consuming. Mordred asked to be made his, and Emrys complied.

Mordred was suddenly laying on the grass bellow them. Merlin was above him but felt like he was everywhere. His tongue was in Mordred’s mouth; his hands all overs his chest and his sides, under his shirt; his legs between Mordred’s, urging them to spread apart.

Mordred was ambrosia and Merlin could not help but consume him, his submission. He takes it from his mouth, licks it off his skin, and sucks it off his stiff pink buds. He even hears it in every gasp.

“Emrys…yours…yours!”

Soon, Mordred is rid of all garments but his breeches and small clothes. Merlin reaches for the laces low on Mordred’s pelvis and pulls them undone. He shoves the clothes down Mordred’s legs all at once. Mordred is bare as the day he was born. His eyes closed and his mind full of sensations, it is only when Merlin gives a tentative lick on the head of his member that he comes back to himself.

“No!” Mordred sits up.

“I’m sorry. We can stop.” Merlin raises his hands in surrender.

“No! I want to…I wanted to be the one to do that…to you.”

Merlin smiles with a breathy chuckle and says “You can still do that to me.”

“No, but I want to...serve you.”

“Mordred, it doesn’t have to be that way.” He cups Mordred’s cheek. “No one is the lesser between us. It’s not service, it’s an exchange, a gift. It’s love. No one has to do anything, only what they’re willing to give.”

“No, I know but you’ve done so much, you’ve worked so hard, suffered so many things. You deserve so much. I’ve always admired you. You were like the savior, the knight, the prince in all those fairy stories, but you’re real. You’re the powerful Emrys but also the kind and funny and beautiful Merlin. I just want to prove how much I love you.”

“If anything, I’m the one who has something to prove. You speak of my suffering but you’ve had to suffer me.” Merlin says grimly.

Mordred blushes and shivers as he confesses. “Please, I’ve always dreamed of it this way.”

Thinking he was cold from his nakedness, Merlin simply smiles at him and pulls him into an embrace, rubbing his work calloused hands on the younger man’s back.

Mordred relishes the feel of Merlin’s clothes on his bare skin, shivering in ecstasy at the contrast.

Merlin says no one is lesser between them but how can they be equal when he can’t imagine being able to match the warmth and bliss Merlin gives him. But he shall try and it starts with this act.

Mordred pushes Merlin onto his back and reaches for the laces of his breeches. He pulls out Merlin’s already stiff and generous member, not entirely ready to have Merlin naked as well; partly because of the novelty of it and partly because he is unsure if he was ready to see all of it. Just the sight of Merlin’s cock has him breathless but he is happy to see how breathless Merlin was as well

He stares at it for a moment, not entirely sure how Merlin manages to hide it under his modest clothes. It is wet at the tip, a bead of a milky fluid sitting just at the small opening. Mordred moves closer, stills the cock with a few fingers at the shaft. Merlin gasps at this, startling Mordred. He looks to Merlin’s face which has returned to a forced stillness. Mordred continues his exploration and licks the bead of fluid off of the head. Having passed the initial shock, Merlin sighs at feeling the warm wet tongue on his cock, like it were a relief compared to the cool night air still torturing the rest of his length.

Mordred checks Merlin’s face once more for approval and is happy to receive it verbally despite it being not much more than a whisper.

“Good, Mordred.”

The words get him warm all over. He licks some more. Slowly, his licks get bolder, longer. And once he’s got Merlin groaning, Mordred thinks he may match him yet.

He places his lips around the head of Merlin’s cock, sucking sweetly.

“Mordred, please!” Merlin moans and Mordred takes as much of him as he can in his mouth.

It took some doing but eventually he’d gotten about half of Merlin in his mouth. He knew with his little experience he wasn’t going to get any further and he should be proud he got that far at all.

Going out on quests with no guarantee of proper facilities, being met with the nakedness of his fellow knights wasn’t a rarity and with how rowdy their company was, it wasn’t rare for the subject of conversation to turn salacious. He had an idea of what could be considered a substantial size and Merlin was definitely substantial. He was certainly as thick as most of them but he was longer than all of them.

Mordred tries bobbing his head while he sucks what he could and gets a passionate response from Merlin.

Merlin grunts loudly and takes hold of Mordred’s head. He tries not to shove too much, taking note of how much of him Mordred could manage, but he struggles with the involuntary jolts of hips. Control quickly waning, he pulls Mordred’s head off of him as gently as could by the hair at the back of his head.

“Mordred…Stop.”

Merlin pulls Mordred up against him then flips him over onto his back. He sits back onto his feet and pulls Mordred by the legs. Mordred’s back now rest on his thighs, the apex of his legs to Merlin’s stomach, rendering Mordred immobile. Mordred is dizzy from being manhandled and being positioned practically upside down, but retains a blissful expression on his face.

Merlin tears off his neckerchief and removes his jacket and tunic. Throughout Merlin’s wild abandon, all Mordred can do is stare in appreciation. Emrys was no longer the gangly boy he met all those years ago. He had a body built by labor but somehow, apart from his hands, retaining a smooth and fair complexion. It suited him, he was strength and caring made flesh.

Merlin bends and pulls Mordred further up against him. He holds Mordred with the inside of his elbows, where the young man’s hips and legs meet. His hands caressing Mordred’s chest and stomach, steadying the smaller man’s body.

Mordred shouts at the touch of Merlin’s warm tongue at his entrance. He looks up at Merlin in confusion.

“Shhhh…We have to make do with what we have. I don’t want to hurt you.” Merlin explains before continuing with the licking.

Mordred moans feeling embarrassed but also very aroused that Merlin is treating his hole as if it were his mouth, and sure enough, the licking continues inside of him like they would if they were kissing.

Then as if in a moment of inspiration, Merlin takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself for a moment before his eyes flash gold.

Mordred gasps at the warm and wet feeling within him.

“Sorry, should have warned you.” Says Merlin before going back to licking

“What?” Mordred asks breathlessly.

“It should help ease the way.” Merlin explains.

Merlin moves backwards to move Mordred lower against his body. Once Mordred’s bottom sits on Merlin’s pelvis, Merlin bends over him.

“I love you. No matter what happens after tonight, know that I love you.” Says Merlin before kissing Mordred deeply.

Mordred closed his eyes savoring the sensation of what surely were Merlin’s fingers inside of him. Whatever Merlin did with his magic certainly eased the way but also gave their kiss a strange but slightly sweet taste.

And as if Merlin was reading his mind, he says “Don’t worry, I made sure you’re clean. And it’s nothing strange, it’s from within you.”

“Like a woman?”

“Sort of.”

Mordred realizes that Merlin has removed his fingers from within him. He sneaks a peak and sees Merlin licking his fingers.

“I didn’t anticipate that you could make something so sweet.” He says with a chuckle before positioning his cock at Mordred’s entrance.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

A shiver comes down Mordred’s spine as Merlin enter him. Slowly, Merlin pushes in and within moments, Mordred thinks his bottom seems to be doing better than his mouth did. It’s a long single stroke, it’s gentle and careful but it also seems like all at once. Merlin stops both for himself and Mordred.

Mordred feels so full yet he knows there’s a few more inches left outside of him. He decides to push himself towards Merlin.

Merlin puts a hand on his stomach and says “No no no, don’t force it.”

Mordred whines as Merlin slowly begins to move.

Mordred wonder’s if the sounds he make are normal and again, as if he’d heard his thought, Merlin says “You sound wonderful.”

Merlin picks up the pace and Mordred meets him with thrusts of his own.

“Oh gods! Mordred. So good!”

And there’s that word again, ‘good’. He wants to be good. Good and not a villain. Good at this. Good for his Emrys.

“So good, Mordred. So good for me.”

And then he feels it, Merlin’s hips meeting his bottom.

“Yes! Emrys!”

“Mordred!”

Mordred feels a tightness deep at his center, like a coil getting ready to release.

“Let go, Mordred. Let go. My love, let go!”

And he does. His release spurts onto his chest and some on Merlin. Merlin follows him with a grunt, his release inside Mordred. The fullness and the heat of it drives Mordred to another climax.

Mordred wakes up, not realizing he fell asleep. He lay on the grass on his side, facing Merlin. Merlin was wiping his cheeks of tears he didn’t realize were there. And before he could ask, Merlin says “It was when you took all of me. I was on the verge of tears too.”

Still confused, Mordred’s forehead wrinkles. Merlin chuckles and says

“You seem to project your thoughts to me when we’re like this. See, you say you want to belong to me but not me to you, because I am the world’s. You don’t realize, you’ve already claimed me. I hear you, I feel you in me, around me. I am yours. I know we said, only tonight, but I will fight for this. You are no villain, I’ll make sure of it. And that future, Arthur, Albion, our people; we will fight for it together.”

Merlin climbs on top of him. He realizes he is completely naked still; covered only by Merlin’s jacket draped over his privates, which is soon removed. Merlin who is still only in his breeches; (Mordred realizes they were never taken off) should soon be relieved of them. But then Merlin starts tickling him.

Soon Mordred’s laughs turn to moans and grunts. Merlin suckles on his nipples and rouses his member with his hands.

“But if tonight is all we have, I will have you again, my good boy.”

Their second coupling is interrupted however.

“Remove yourself, you wild forest person.” Say the man at the other end of the sword now pointed at the back of Merlin’s neck.

Merlin raises his hands in surrender.

“Put your sword down, Leon.” Says another.

“Gwaine! What…” Leon pauses, seeing Gwaine hold up Merlin’s neckerchief.

“Merlin?” asks Leon and the rest of the group.

Merlin scrambles for the closest clothes. Being relatively dressed, still in his breeches, he uses his jacket to cover Mordred’s privates once more before standing.

“Hello, gents.” He says as he offers a hand to a blushing Mordred.

Being naked, the blush that reaches his chest is clear as day even under the moonlight.

A quiet snickering can be heard from Gwaine’s direction.

“Get a hold of yourself, Gwaine!” says Leon. “Now Merlin, what are you doing all the way out here?”

“Ummm.” Mumbles Merlin as he collects their clothes.

“I think it’s quite obvious what or rather who, he’s doing out here.” Mumbles Gwaine.

“You two realize this forest can be full of bandits, rough terrain and poisonous plants. It’s not a place for a midnight stroll.”

“That probably wasn’t stroll.” Elyan joins in on the banter.

“Sorry, Leon.” Says Merlin as he proceeds to dress Mordred himself. “We were talking and things got, out of hand.”

Merlin was succeeding in acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary while Mordred was absolutely mortified, standing stock still, hoping no one would notice him.

 “You came out here to talk?”

 “No, of course not. I’m always trailing behind you all. What if you ate something funny or got shot with an arrow, we can’t have you getting an infection.”

“Isn’t Merlin so noble?!” Percival says patronizingly.

“Alright then. You should all probably get some sleep. Come on, back to camp with you lot.” Says Merlin in that mother hen way he did.

Back at camp, while the rest of the knights were out of ear shot, Mordred asks

“So why were you really out here?”

“I really was trailing behind the company, I do it all the time. Rightly so, I think considering I caught a naughty knight was wondering off. That one’s gonna have to get punished with sharing a sleeping mat with me tonight.” Merlin teases.

“That doesn’t sound like a punishment.”

“Well, I figured that tomorrow, the knights are going to be punishment enough.”

Mordred groans at the realization. Tomorrow was bound to  awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> Did that tonal shift give you whiplash?  
> PS. "wangsty" still sounds rude.
> 
> Please comment.


End file.
